Take a Look at Me Now
by Feith Aisha
Summary: Duo y Heero tuvieron una relación, pero por culpa de algunas, terminaron malTreize, aprovechandose de la vulnerabilidad del castaño, hace que se case con él, haciendo vivir a Duo dos años de infierno.Ahora que Treize a muerto, Heero lo culpa y odia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de su creadora, yo solo los estoy utilizando para mi uso creativo (que es poco -.-U) La trama de la historia es originalmente de una novela, su autora es Diana Palmer, solo la estoy usando para basarme en una nueva historia pero con los personajes de GW.

Aviso: A las personas que no les gusta la relación boyxboy, entonces... ¡que carajo hacen aquí! lárguense antes de que les lance a Bush y decida mandarles poner un muro de contención.

Ahora habiendo aclarado todo, el fic -

o.O.o.O o.O.o.O o.O.o.O o.O.o.O o.O.o.O o.O.o.O o.O.o.O o.O.o.O o.O.o.O o.O.o.O

Capitulo I No me importa nada.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy reunidos para rendir memoria a Treize Khushrenada, esposo, padrino y amigo...

El clima estaba frío y a la lejanía se podían ver nubes negras que presagiaban lluvias, un grupo limitado de personas estaba reunido en torno a un ataúd escuchando la misa que prescindía el padre encargado.

Un joven de tez blanca y largo cabellos castaño sujeto en una trenza escucho las primeras frases que el padre decía en esos momentos, el resto, se perdió junto con sus pensamientos.

Miraba fijamente el ataúd plateado que tenia frente a él, cubierto por rosas blancas y sin poder evitarlo sintió con remordimientos que le alegraba saberse finalmente libre. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y sin necesidad de girarse sabia con exactitud que era lo que lo había provocado.

Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado a la vez que cerraba los ojos y apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en la silla.

-¿Te sientes mal, Duo?- escucho que le preguntaba una voz suave y gentil.

Abriendo los ojos giro el rostro para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz, Quatre Raberba Winner, era conocido como el heredero de una gran compañía petrolífera, sus rasgos finos y su piel blanca como porcelana, lo hacían uno de los seres más bellos que se pudiera encontrar en L4. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos aguamarina le daban un toque de ternura que cualquiera que los viera no podría evitar sentirse hipnotizados por ellos.

Pero sobre todas esas cosas, era su mejor amigo.

-Estoy bien, Quatre- contesto despacio tratando de ponerle toda la veracidad posible a sus palabras, a pesar de que sabía, que su rubio amigo descubriría de inmediato que no era del todo verdad.

Tal como lo había predicho, Quatre frunció el entrecejo como diciendo "No te creo" pero no insistió, simplemente tomo su mano apretándola en un gesto conciliador. Recibiendo una sonrisa cansada en agradecimiento.

Duo y Quatre se conocían de la Universidad cuando ambos tenían dieciocho, Duo había estado en la licenciatura de redes y comunicación de datos, mientras que Quatre estaba en Economía, sin embargo había una sola clase que compartían y fue entonces cuando se conocieron, de inmediato sus personalidades congeniaron.

Duo siempre carismático, bromista y extrovertido, lograba sacar al rubio muchas sonrisas con sus chistes, mientras que Quatre con su alma bondadosa y carácter tranquilo, solía ser el que le ayudara a su amigo cuando tenía algún problema.

Sobretodo porque era el único amigo que tenía y al cual quería mucho además de su hermano Solo. Durante las vacaciones de verano o Navidad, Quatre los invitaba a su casa a celebrar alegando que se sentía algo solo por esas épocas, fue ahí donde conoció a... no, no valía pensar en el pasado, cortó en seco el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Soltó un suspiro y apretó aún más la mano de Quatre como para reafirmarse a si mismo que no estaba solo.

La Universidad… volvió a pensar el castaño con melancolía. Había sido una de las mejores épocas de su vida, era una lastima que se viera tan lejana e inalcanzable ahora.

Nuevamente un escalofrío atravesando su columna se hizo presente, y esta vez sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde sabia provenía.

Sin equivocarse se topo con unos ojos cobaltos tan fríos como el hielo que lo miraban con desprecio. No le sorprendía que le dirigiera ese tipo de mirar, no después de la última vez que se vieron.

Heero Yuy ahora debía tener veinticinco años, dueño de un gran imperio en la creación de softwares para los mobiles suites: Gundams Company, que era reconocida por el programa Zero y su implantación en el manejo de exclusivos Gundams.

A pesar de la mirada airada que le estaba dirigiendo no pudo evitar pensar que Heero seguía siendo el mismo hombre misterioso y atrayente del que se había enamorado hacia ya seis años.

Sus miradas se vieron fijamente. Duo con aprehensión y anhelo escondido, Heero con rencor y algo que no lograba descifrar el castaño, era como si…como si le estuviera advirtiendo algo.

Rompió el contacto moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de sacudirse cualquier pensamiento referente a Heero.

Giró el rostro nuevamente hacia el padre en un vago intento de enfocarse en sus palabras… después de todo, era su esposo al que estaba enterrando, se dijo con ironía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heero Yuy, un joven alto de tez morena clara, cabellos azabaches desordenados y su rasgo más característico, aquellos ojos cobaltos tan fríos como el hielo capaz de congelar a cualquiera, miraba fijamente al joven viudo.

-Duo…- murmuro con dureza.

Duo Maxwell era el joven esposo de su padrino Treize, y también era el jovencito del cual había estado enamorado por dos años. No, se reprendió mentalmente, lo que hubo entre ellos no fue amor, el jamás pudo haberlo amado. Y mucho menos al descubrir su engaño.

Pero a sabiendas de ello¿Por qué durante las noches frías no podía evitar pensar en Duo?

¿Como olvidar la suavidad de su piel, su figura esbelta envuelta por su largo cabello sedoso que cuando lo llevaba suelto se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y sus piernas bien formadas, que sintió rodeando su ser más de una vez? Pero sobretodo, lo que lo más lo acechaba en sus sueños eran esas joyas amatistas y su sonrisa tierna.

Una mirada llena de ternura y una sonrisa que creía eran solo para el.

Que equivocado había estado.

Ahora en su pecho el único sentimiento que se refugiaba por ese joven de bonitos ojos era el odio, el rencor y sobretodo la culpa, pero esa última estaba dirigida directamente hacia el mismo. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan orgulloso y tan tonto hubiera podido salvar a la única persona que le importo cuando nadie más quiso saber de el.

Cerró los ojos un momento para no pensar en el pasado para cuando al volver a abrirlos y fijarlos nuevamente en Duo notó que este había echo el mismo gesto que el.

Desde donde estaba parado no podía apreciar más que su perfil, su blanco rostro ahora lucia un pálido enfermizo, debajo de sus ojos se veía unas ligeras sombras oscuras, traía su cabello sujeto en una trenza como lo había hecho desde que lo conociera, lo que si noto fue la ausencia de esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Entorno un poco más los ojos y pudo notar lo que tenía de diferente, en su cuerpo entero se podía notar un alivio. Como si le hubieran quitado una fuerte carga de los hombros…

Apretó los puños.

Ya se imaginaba porque estaba aliviado, se dijo con sarcasmo.

Pero para lo que sucedió a continuación no estaba preparado.

Un joven rubio le dejo algo al castaño y este le contesto, hasta ese punto todo parecía normal, lo que hizo saltar sus alarmas de alerta fue el hecho de que el rubio tomo la mano del joven viudo y este le había regalado una sonrisa que el había ansiado ver.

Ese gesto, tan insignificante para el resto de los presentes fue como un detonante para el. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que el jovencito que apretaba con fuerza la mano de Duo, no era otro que su primo.

Heero y Quatre eran primos, por lo menos eso le había dicho Treize cuando los presentara de niños y aunque al principio no mostraran simpatía, con el tiempo se fueron convirtiendo en aliados y finalmente en muy buenos amigos. De hecho, Quatre era la única persona que conocía al verdadero Heero Yuy detrás de la mascara de frialdad.

Entorno nuevamente la mirada, y su cerebro se puso a trabajar a mil por hora. Si Duo estaba planeando hacer lo mismo que en el pasado, más le valía que se fuera olvidando. Porque estaba vez lo aplastaría, acabaría con el.

No iba a permitir que le quitara al único ser que le importaba, como había hecho con su padrino.

Y eso se lo dejo bien en claro, cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Duo…- le llamo Quatre al castaño.

Hacia más de diez minutos que todos los presentes se habían retirado después de ofrecerle su pésame de manera forzosa, y desde ese entonces no se había movido de al lado de la tumba, sosteniendo tan fuerte una rosa roja entre su mano que cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que estaba sufriendo de dolor por la muerte de su esposo.

-¿Eh?- contesto el castaño saliendo del transe en que parecía sumido.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Probablemente la señorita Dorothy ya ha llegado a Epyon Manor- le recordó gentilmente.

Duo solo asintió antes de darle una última mirada al sepulcro y depositar con delicadeza la rosa roja que tenia en sus manos. Era un gran contraste entre el mar de rosas blancas, pero para Duo aquello fue como si derramara por ultima vez una gota de sangre.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la altura de su corazón, y con sus dedos rozó el recordatorio que Treize se había encargado de hacerle para que recordara siempre que lo amaba.

-Ya nos veremos Treize- susurró a modo de despedida, antes de girar sobre los talones y caminar hacia su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Para ser una persona que recién a enviudado te vez demasiado animado- le dijo una voz dura a sus espaldas.

No necesitaba voltear, sabía que estaba detrás de el desde antes de que hablara.

-Vaya, Heero. No pensé que realmente te importara tanto tu padrino como para te dignaras a venir a verlo después de dos años- le respondió con sarcasmo.

Quatre que tampoco esperaba ver allí a su primo, se mostro evidentemente sorprendido, pero al momento en que las dos personas que mas le importaban…bueno dos de tres, se empezaran a atacar, tuvo que salir de su asombro para intervenir de referí.

-Heero, no pensé que fueras a venir- le dijo sinceramente.

-¿Y porque no habría?- le contesto en tono neutro.

Para Duo no paso desapercibido la manera en que le había contestado a su primo. A pesar de que había parecido ser de modo cortante y seco, pudo notar el evidente cariño que le tenía a Quatre.

Cuando sus ojos se posaban en su rubio amigo, podía ver como estos brillaban y de alguna manera se mostraban tiernos.

Muy al contrario de los ojos oscuros y amenazantes que le dirigían a el en ese momento.

-Trate de localizarte por semanas y jamás te encontraba por lo que di por sentado que no sabias de lo de Treize- fue la explicación que le dio.

Y era verdad, desde que Duo se casará con Treize, Heero había decidido romper todo lazo con su padrino, solo había permanecido en L1 porque la compañía que, irónicamente le había dado su padrino, estaba bajo su mando y no podía irse. Pero había evitado ver a Treize y a Duo todo lo posible.

Lo que Quatre ignoraba, es que si se había quedado también había sido para no dejarlo sólo a él, y poder vigilar a Duo.

-Tenia que resolver unos asuntos pero si estaba enterado, no necesito estar aquí para mantenerme informado- esto ultimo lo dijo con especial énfasis mirando fijamente a Duo.

Duo frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos, evidente señal de defensa.

-¿Eso viene para mi?- inquirió con mirada retadora.

-Tómalo como quieras. Pero se la clase de persona que eres, y de lo que eres capaz- contestó dirigiéndole una mirada gélida.

Duo se tensó visiblemente ante su contestación.

-Heero basta, deja a Duo en paz, te equivocas respecto a él. No es la clase de persona que crees- le defendió el rubio.

-Me parece honorable que defiendas a tus amigos, Quatre, pero no lograrás convencerme de que Duo esta penando por su difunto esposo, mi tutor y mi padre- siseó furioso lo último.

-Basta Heero, entiendo por lo que estas pasando porque a mi también me duele- le recrimino su primo con mirada dura- pero no por eso vas a pagarlo con Duo.

Heero ignoro sus palabras.

-No te preocupes Quatre- le dijo Duo conciliador a su amigo, al ver como se preocupaba- Estoy acostumbrado a que Heero se comporte como un patán.

-Podré ser un patán encanto, pero al menos no soy un oportunista como tu- le contesto con cinismo.

-¡Basta los dos!

-No te preocupes amigo, puedo defenderme solo- le dijo Duo sin despegar sus ojos de los de Heero- No tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme.

-Ya lo creo que si- fue la respuesta enigmática.

Duo frunció aun más el ceño sintiéndose desprotegido de pronto, el hecho de saber que Heero le insinuaba algo y el no saber que, lo hacia sentir que no tenía armas con que defenderse.

-Du…Joven Khushrenada…

Duo al escuchar su nombre de casado, giró el rostro a sabiendas de quien era el que lo llamaba.

Un joven alto y moreno con una cabellera castaña y peinada de manera extraña hacia delante de su rostro, cubriendo la mitad de este, pero dejando al descubierto unos ojos verdes, miraban preocupados al jovencito de larga cabellera castaña.

-Estoy bien, Trowa, en serio- dijo Duo con una sonrisa forzada al moreno, que sólo asintió en respuesta, sin llegar a creerle, se notaba a leguas el tenso ambiente que reinaba, pero el podía entrometerse a menos que Duo se lo dijera.

Dándole una última mirada al castaño se puso nuevamente en la parte del conductor, no sin antes darle una significativa mirada al rubio amigo de Duo.

Por su parte, Quatre parecía que su mente hubiera ido dar un paseo, su rostro estaba cubierto por un leve rubor mientras que sus ojos brillaban soñadores.

Heero noto como Quatre parecía haberse ido a otro mundo, cosa que aprovecho para tomar del brazo al castaño y jalarlo lo suficiente como para que solo el lo escuchara.

-No se que te propongas con Quatre, pero lo voy a evitar.- le susurró fríamente.

Duo que había estado a punto de pegar un alarido por el repentino gesto, se contuvo lo suficiente para escuchar la advertencia antes de soltarse del agarre de un tirón.

-No se que es lo que se este pasando por tu mente distorsionada pero Quatre es mi amigo y no estoy pensando en hacerle nada malo – Fue la contestación igualmente fría- Además de que…

Lo siguiente que iba a decir se quedo suspendido en el aire, de pronto Duo tenía la mirada fija en un árbol en la lejanía.

-¿Buscando una forma de huir?- lo pico Heero al notar el extrañamiento del castaño.

Aquello pareció captar su atención porque le dirigió una mirada airada.

-Ya quisieras.

Dándole un leve empujón a su amigo para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, se metió en el vehículo, mientras Quatre se despedía rápidamente de su primo y así el coche se puso de inmediato en marcha.

Heero por su parte hizo lo mismo, pero el en su jaguar azul eléctrico. Con un chirrido de llantas puso rumbo fijo a Epyon Manor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto al lado de la tumba de Treize estaba parado un joven que vestía de blanco, llevaba en sus manos un racimo de pequeñas flores rojas, muy raras y difíciles de conseguir, más bien conocidas como 'Helianthemum Red Dragon', el joven coloco las flores junto a la rosa roja a la vez que una pequeña gota caía sobre esta: una lágrima.

-Treize… ¿Por qué?- fue la pregunta susurrada al viento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante el trayecto se habían mantenido en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que finalmente Duo hablo.

-Quatre¿sabes porque Heero me odia tanto?- fue la escueta pregunta mientras seguía con la mirada fija en el paisaje.

Quatre se le quedo mirando con preocupación. A pesar de que su amigo había utilizado un tono despreocupado, sabía que por dentro, el hecho de saber que su primo no lo soportaba mucho que digamos le calaba y en cierta forma le dolía.

Se recostó en el asiento y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Supongo que porque te casaste con su padrino.

-Ah, ya- fue todo lo que dijo.

Quatre frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia el.

-¿Cómo puedes decir 'ah, ya' tan tranquilo?- le pregunto con un pequeño deje de enojo- Quiero mucho a mi primo, no lo niego, pero tampoco lo entiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Que es lo que le pasa- le contesto mirándolo, esperando que su amigo también lo mirara-Duo…- lo tomo de la mano atrayendo su atención con ese gesto- Te juró que lo lamento mucho.

Duo se le quedo mirando dejando entrever sorpresa en su rostro, no esperaba que su amigo le pidiera perdón de pronto, sobretodo por algo que…como un rayo un pensamiento llego a su mente y sin necesidad de preguntar supo porque de la inesperada disculpa.

Suavizando un poco su expresión, y apretó la mano de Quatre a su vez tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad con ese gesto.

-No tienes porque decirme eso- le dijo- No ha sido tu culpa que mi corazón se enamorara de tu primo como un tonto.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, tú no ibas a saber que Heero…- la voz se le corto un poco al recordar- que Heero jamás me amaría, y que terminaría acusándome de todas esas cosas tan feas.

Quatre se recargo en su pecho y soltó otro suspiro.

-Por un momento creía que realmente ustedes dos llegarían a ser felices juntos- le confesó- No logro entender aún de donde saco todas esas ideas tan malas de ti.

Duo apoyo su mejilla en la rubia cabellera de su amigo.

El tampoco sabía que había pasado con Heero hacia cuatro años. De la noche a la mañana todo el amor que se tenían se evaporo. Y en la mañana, Heero lo acuso de un oportunista caza fortunas, y lo tiro a la calle como un vil perro. Rompiendo en el proceso a su frágil y desprotegido amor.

-Heero siempre ha sido de los que creen conocer a las personas, y cuando emiten un juicio, no hay cosa que lo haga cambiar de parecer- reconoció- pero no por eso tienes que sentirte culpable por su actitud hacia mí- le dijo- -Supongo que lo que le pasó con sus padres lo afectó- continuo recordando lo que Quatre le había hablado de su infancia- Lo hizo desconfiado.

Heero siendo apenas un niño había sido abandonado a su suerte, sin haber conocido jamás el calor de un padre o el calor de un hogar.

-Sí, desde niño a sido muy receloso con las personas- contestó su amigo rubio, exhalando un suspiro- aunque¿sabes?, dices que Heero jamás te amo pero durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Estuve convencido de que sentía algo fuerte por ti- añadió, mirando a Duo por el rabillo del ojo, curioso por ver su reacción.

Sin embargo, el rostro del castaño no dejó entrever emoción alguna. Durante aquellos dos años había aprendido muy bien a ocultar sus sentimientos, porque su marido siempre había aprovecho el más mínimo signo de debilidad o vulnerabilidad que mostrara.

-De seguro eran imaginaciones tuyas- le contesto restándole importancia a las palabras de su amigo, aunque estas, si lo habían afectado.

-Bueno, al menos ahora podremos salir de vez en cuando sin tener que hacerlo a escondidas- le dijo Quatre para cambiar de tema.

Duo levanto el rostro y busco los ojos preocupado hacia los de su amigo.

-¿No le habrás contado a Heero que teníamos que vernos así?- inquirió con nerviosismo.

Una cosa era enfrentarse a sus ataques, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que supiera algo demasiado…vergonzoso para usarlo en su contra.

-No, nunca se lo conté- fue la contestación de Quatre- De hecho...- murmuro vacilante- de hecho me cortaba cada vez que intentaba hablarle de ti.

Los delgados hombros de Duo se relajaron, y giro nuevamente el rostro hacia la ventanilla, sin decir palabra.

-Duo, ya se que la actitud de Heero hoy no es justificable, pero...

-Apreciaba mucho a Treize- le cortó Duo sin mirarlo.

Treize había tenido engañado a todo el mundo, así que¿porque iba a ser su protegido una excepción? No, Heero no tenía ni idea de lo que su padrino le había hecho pasar durante esos dos años. Ni el… ni nadie.

Se llevo una mano a los ojos en un gesto cansado. Todo lo referente a su matrimonio quedaba ahora atrás. Ya no tendría que volver a vivir un infierno, se dijo con alivio. Ahora solo le quedaba reiniciar su vida y olvidar. Olvidar que alguna vez estuvo casado con un hombre que lo golpeaba…por amor.

_"Esto lo hago porque te amo"_

Escucho repetirse las frases que Treize le decía con frecuencia en su mente.

_"Tienes que entender, tienes que amarme sólo a mi"_

Apretó los ojos, desesperado.

Basta, el ya no esta, el se ha ido y no va a volver, se dijo mentalmente, tratando de hacer desaparecer esas voces que insistían en repetirse como un eco en su mente, como un cruel recordatorio de lo vivido.

De pronto una mano en su hombro lo hizo dar un brinco y pegarse a la puerta del vehículo mirando con terror a la persona que lo había tocado.

Quatre se mostro sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo, durante unos instantes estuvo observándolo en silencio viendo como su amigo apretaba los ojos como si estuviera luchando con sus propios fantasmas, preocupado, había tratado de llamar su atención para tranquilizarlo pero jamás se espero esa reacción.

Duo con el corazón latiendo acelerado vio los ojos aguamarina de su amigo mirarlo con preocupación y se dio cuenta de que había tenido un descuido. Cerró nuevamente los ojos forzándose a calmarse antes de abrirlos y mirar a su amigo de forma cariñosa.

-Perdona Quatre, me has asustado- le dijo para restarle importancia a su reacción.

Quatre no dijo nada pero pensó que para haberlo solamente asustado, en sus ojos había visto demasiado terror. La forma en que a veces respondía su amigo lo intrigaba.

No era exactamente la primera vez que Duo se mostrara renuente al contacto físico o que pareciera que estuviera esperando que alguien saltara por detrás de él pero jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle, admitía que se sentía sumamente preocupado por su amigo, pero sobre todo, curioso, pero no quería presionar. Duo se lo contaría algún día, cuando se sintiera preparado para hacerlo.

Como un aviso de que habían llegado a su destino el coche se detuvo por un momento antes de volver a avanzar y finalmente detenerse frente a Epyon Manor.

Trowa se acerco y educadamente les abrió la puerta.

-Gracias, Trowa- murmuró Duo tomando la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarlo a bajar.

Trowa parecía tener la misma edad que Heero, y era un hombre muy enigmático, no sabía nada de su pasado sólo que provenía de L3 y que su carácter era muy reservado, llevaba tiempo trabajando para Treize como guardaespaldas. Cuando el llego le pareció una persona muy seria pero se juró mentalmente que sería su amigo, no sabía porque había tenido aquella resolución pero el moreno lo atraía y el quería ser su amigo.

Durante las tardes se la pasaba buscando la oportunidad para charlar con el, solía hacer sus acostumbradas bromas pero Trowa siempre se comportaba de forma cortes y educada hacia el.

El castaño jamás se rindió y con el tiempo sus esfuerzos se vieron compensados, cuando fue formándose una amistad entre ellos, y entonces descubrió que era un muy buen conversador.

Sonrió ligeramente, nadie lo sabía pero le debía mucho a Trowa, el había sido su confidente y bálsamo durante aquellos dos años, además de ser el único que sabía su verdadera relación con Treize.

Su sonrisa se evaporó al instante, había recordado la vez que Trowa y el estaban en la cocina charlando.

Trowa bebía un café que le había preparado, mientras cocinaba la cena. Como era usual, el hablaba hasta por los codos sobre mil y unas cosas sin tener un tema fijo mientras que el moreno se limitaba a escucharlo y contestar de vez en cuando.

Estaba de espaldas al moreno cerca de la puerta de la cocina, cuando Trowa inusualmente dijo un comentario gracioso y el no había podido evitar soltar una carcajada limpia y sincera, carcajada que se vio cortada al sentir como un brazo de hierro se cerraba sobre su brazo haciéndolo soltar lo que llevaba en manos.

Con un grito ahogado, Trowa se puso en pie alerta para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que le miraban con fiereza.

-¡Largo!- fue el grito estruendoroso que se escucho en la cocina, mientras que aumentaba la presión en su delgado brazo.

Trowa no obedeció al instante, le dirigió una mirada a Duo antes de salir apretando los puños.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era a Treize golpeándolo con el cinto mientras que le gritaba una y otra vez, que era de el, que le pertenecía solo y únicamente a el, y que nadie jamás lo querría.

Un escalofrió helado recorrió su cuerpo, por mucho que quisiera no podía evitar recordar.

-No tienes porque darlas, Duo- respondió el moreno suavemente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿Me necesitas para algo?- le preguntó volviendo a su tono educado, Duo negó con la cabeza- Estaré entonces en vigilancia- dijo y con una inclinación de cabeza hacia ambos jóvenes, se marcho.

Durante unos momentos, Duo se permitió observar divertido como su amigo rubio se quedaba embelesado viendo en dirección por donde se fuera el moreno.

-Es muy guapo- susurró con algo de burla.

-Ya lo creo... ¡Duo!- exclamo Quatre azorado con la cara toda roja.

En otro tiempo, Duo habría soltado una enorme carcajada y pasado el resto de la tarde tomándole el pelo a su amigo, pero en ese momento solo le dedico una fugaz sonrisa y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

Quatre observo a Epyon Manor que se erguía de pie orgulloso e imponente, tenía su propio valle y toda la casa estaba rodeada de pasto y vegetación creciente. La casa de color perla con sus enormes tejos y su estructura arquitectónica del siglo XVII, le daban un encanto, presencia y perfección. Pero al rubio siempre le parecería un lugar falto del calor que le permitiría sentirse en el hogar.

Quatre entro siguiendo a Duo, pasando el arco de la entrada observando extrañado que no saliera a recibirlos nadie. Solo la fría soledad de la mansión.

-¿Deseas tomar algo, Quatre?- ofreció Duo quitándose la delgada chamarra que cubría su delgado cuerpo y al hacerlo, una de las mangas de la camisa se le levanto un poco, dejando por un instante al descubierto la marca de un cardenal en el antebrazo. Casi había desaparecido, observo mentalmente Quatre, que recordaba lo amoratado que lo había tenido el día que se lo hizo; de los moretes del rostro ya no quedaba ni huella.

De aquello hacía algo más de una semana. Se había presentado sin avisar para darle una sorpresa a Duo, pero al llegar el fue el que se había llevado la sorpresa al ser recibido por un Duo lleno de moretes, sumamente preocupado le había preguntado que le había sucedido, a lo que Duo le dijo, no sin notar algo de nerviosismo, que no había sido nada grave.

En ese instante había salido Treize y le explicó que Duo había tropezado y caído por las escaleras, y que si no le importaba retirarse porque Duo aún tenía que descansar.

Quatre no se había negado, aunque le pareció alarmante que Duo hubiera tenido un descuido tan grande, pero se dijo que accidentes como esos siempre ocurrían, y que gracias a Ala no había sido nada grave. Con una sonrisa se despidió de ambos hombres no sin antes prometerle a Duo que volvería a visitarlo para ver como seguía.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que cumpliría su promesa de esa forma. Yendo al funeral de Treize.

-Siéntate, hare un poco de café- le dijo Duo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-En realidad no me apetece tomar uno, porque no mejor te sientas conmigo a esperar a que lleguen los demás.

Duo asintió y se dirigió al sillón chico de la sala, obviando deliberadamente el que fuera el preferido de su marido.

-No entiendo porque la urgencia de Dorothy por que se lea el testamento- le confesó a su amigo de forma cansada.

Ahora que estaba de nuevo en Epyon Manor, se sentía intranquilo, como si una sombra invisible se irguiera amenazadora sobre el, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que mantenerse entero porque ahora había una razón por la que luchar. El reinicio de su vida.

-Seguramente por avaricia- le contesto Quatre mientras miraba al techo de forma pensante.

Duo se le quedo mirando fijamente antes de que el rubio se girara en su dirección a verlo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-No eres el único que puede ser objetivo- le dijo en tono cómplice a lo que el castaño sonrió levemente con diversión.

-Pues por mi puede quedarse con todo, no quiero nada- le dijo con firmeza antes de volver a tallarse los ojos.

Quatre que había observado ese gesto, se puso de pie rumbo a la cocina.

-¿A donde vas?- inquirió Duo haciendo el amago de ponerse también de pie, pero con un gesto el rubio lo hizo volver a sentarse.

-Tú eres el que ocupa una taza de café, se nota que no has dormido bien.

-Se ve que me conoces bien- reconoció Duo, pero aún así se levanto y siguió a su amigo.

Quatre empezó a hurgar entre en la despensa frunciendo el ceño al encontrarlos vacios.

Duo se dejo caer en el buró de la cocina y sostuvo el peso de su cabeza en una mano.

-Me acuerdo que en la Universidad, siempre tenias problemas para conciliar al sueño por eso empezaste a tomar esas pastillas¿se te acabaron?- inquirió, mientras escogía alguna fruta que aun estuviera comestible del frutero.

-No, aún las tomo, solo que esta vez tengo pesadillas sob...- se mordió la lengua, por poco y decía que tenia pesadillas sobre lo que Treize le hacia, por suerte se había contenido a tiempo y Quatre no había notado su desliz por estar concentrado en la manzana que cortaba- No te molestes en cortar eso- le dijo para cambiar de tema, refiriéndose a la manzana que estaba a punto de terminar de cortar.

-No es molestia- le contesto con una sonrisa, a la vez que tomaba una pera- Además, para serte honesto me esta entrando algo de hambre.

-Por favor, siéntete en libertad de prepararte lo que gustes- le dijo- Espero que encuentres algo…

Quatre se giró a verlo sorprendido

-No creó que encuentres nada más que lo más mínimo para sobrevivir- le dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Es que se te olvido ir a hacer la compra?- inquirió revisando esta vez el vació refrigerador con mirada reprobadora.

-Se me olvido lo que es la libertad- murmuró para él- Algo por el estilo- dijo más alto para que su amigo escuchara.

-Es muy inusual de tu parte ser descuidado con la compra. ¿Es que Treize no te dijo nada al respecto?- pregunto de forma inocente, pero para Duo eso sólo fue el detonante para que a su mente acudieran más recuerdos como un torrente de agujas que se le clavaban en el cuerpo.

Claro que Treize le dijo algo al respecto, para ser más específicos, le dijo: "Espero que recordando lo que es el hambre, recuerdes que me debes tu lealtad". Y con esa frase, había tirado toda la comida como castigo por haber sonreído "coquetamente" al cartero.

Si no fuera por Trowa que le había estado llevando fruta y comida a escondidas, seguramente hubiera muerto de inanición. Suerte que Treize nunca había notado la fruta dentro de la caja que tenia dentro de su closet o de los comestibles que metía dentro de los floreros.

Aunque por esa misma razón la comida no le duraba mucho, o se la comía o terminaba echándose a perder.

Por eso antes de ir al funeral de Traize, había sacado las cosas que tenía escondidas y puesto en el refrigerador, para conservarlas más tiempo, después de todo, no sabía si Treize le había dejado al menos un dólar, tenía que guardar la comida por más tiempo.

-Bueno, creó con esta fruta que logre rescatar y el queso que aún no caduca en el refrigerador, podemos comer una merienda decente- le dijo poniendo un plato con fruta picada enfrente y el queso en cuadritos que había terminado de preparar mientras el permanecía perdido en sus recuerdos.

Duo tomo un trozo de manzana y se la llevó a la boca, le supo a ceniza.

- Yo digo que los demás ya no tardan- continuo el rubio mientras llenaba dos tazas del café humeante que acababa de hacer- Es más, se me hace raro que He…

Pero Quatre no termino la frase porque en ese momento se abrió y cerró la puerta principal. Sólo una persona podía pasar por la seguridad del portón y entrar sin llamar al timbre.

Duo cerró los ojos y contando hasta diez se preparo mentalmente para lo que sería el segundo round, aunque aún no sabía quien había ganado el primero.

Al cabo de un rato apareció Heero en el umbral, quitándose la chamarra con tal seguridad que le estaba resultando imposible apartar la vista. Camino directo hacia ellos tan elegante, como un felino al acecho.

-Vaya, yo creía que habían inventado el timbre por alguna razón- dijo Duo con ironía sin siquiera molestarse en contestar.

-Ya lo creó, querido. Pero dudo que un perro callejero como tu sepa siquiera usarlo- le contesto mordazmente otra voz.

Duo casi se atraganta con el café al reconocerla. ¿Cómo no reconocer la voz venenosa y falsamente dulce de la querida sobrina de su esposo?

-Dorothy…no te hacia por aquí tan pronto.

En realidad ni siquiera había notado su presencia por estar atento a los movimientos de Heero. Pero ahora que veía a la rubia platinada, que tenía los mismos ojos azules de Treize además de esas características cejas, lo miraba con malicia, se preguntó como rayos iba a tener que lidiar con dos personas que lo odiaban sin flaquear.

Este no era su día.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, mientras más rápido terminemos más rápido podre perderte de vista- le contesto recorriendo la estancia con la mirada para finalmente posarla en Duo como si estuviera viendo algún bicho asqueroso del que no se pudiera deshacer.

-Tan linda como siempre- le dijo con sarcasmo Duo, viéndola con enojo, sólo para girarse y mirar rápidamente de reojo a Heero que estaba sirviéndose una taza de café como si estuviera en su casa.

-Señorita Catalonia¿desea tomar algo?- le pregunto Quatre, tratando de romper el tenso ambiente que se había creado.

-No Quatre querido, sólo deseo que llegue el abogado para irme a mi hotel- le contesto con una sonrisa tan trabajada que cualquier actriz que la viera le suplicaría que le enseñara la técnica.

-¿Por qué te estas hospedando en un hotel?- pregunto de repente Heero, dándole un sorbo a su café- Es que la sobrina de mi padrino no tiene cupo en esta casa- continuo dándole una mirada dura a Duo.

-Yo le pedí que se quedara…- se defendió el castaño retirando el plato, se le había ido el hambre-por mucho que no lo deseara- termino con una sonrisa cínica.

-Heero¿en serio crees que consideraría tan siquiera permanecer más de un minuto en esta casa teniendo a…- miró a Duo como buscando un calificativo con el cual referirse-eso por aquí?

Duo frunció el ceño y se levanto de un salto de la silla furioso por la forma en que la señorita soy-mejor-que-tu se había referido a el.

-Eso- recalco- tiene nombre, y te guste o no, soy el esposo de tu querido tío.

-Viudo, dirás- le corrigió la rubia sin inmutarse- Y tu, jamás estuviste al nivel de mi tío, sinceramente no se que vio en ti, si solo eres un vulgar…

-¡Ya estuvo bueno!- le corto Duo dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano abierta, haciendo saltar a todos- Dorothy, te exijo que mientras estés en mi casa controles esa lengua bípeda tuya.

-¿Y debo obedecerte solo porque tu lo dices?- le dijo con tranquilidad sin inmutarse siquiera por la manera explosiva en que Duo había reaccionado momentos antes- Déjame decirte que esta no es tu casa- recalco la frase señalándolo con el dedo- Porque has de saber que para estas alturas todo por lo que te esforzaste en arrebatarle a mi tío probablemente ya sea mío.

Duo cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula y se contuvo de saltarle a la rubia encima y echarla de la casa.

-¿Qué se supone que me esforcé en arrebatarle?

-Todo, esta casa, su dinero…su vida- le contesto mirándolo sin una sonrisa- Aunque si lograste eso ultimo.

-Yo no le quite la vida- siseó despacio, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que tú dices querido, pero no es lo que se rumorea.

-Y supongo que lo que se rumorea es que yo lo mate- replico con ironía, mirando con fastidio a Dorothy.

-¿Lo hiciste?- le preguntó Heero que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen del intercambio de palabras.

Duo se quedo viéndolo sin lograr entender su pregunta, pero no lo sorprendía que se la hiciera, es más, ya se estaba tardando. El que si estaba sorprendido y en cierto grado horrorizado era Quatre que miraba a su primo como si no creyera lo que había insinuado tras sus palabras.

-No- fue la seca respuesta de Duo.

-No te creo- repuso Heero dejando la taza vacía en la encimera.

_"No te creo"_, se repitió en su mente, ya una vez le había dicho esas palabras, las que serían las últimas y con las que lo condenaran.

Dorothy sonrió con malicia, viendo con deleite el dolor en los ojos del castaño.

-Como sea Duo, solo te aviso que te quiero fuera de esta casa para la noche- tomo de nueva cuenta la palabra la rubia- no me importa a donde vayas o lo que hagas, pero te quiero fuera.

-Estas muy segura querida Dorothy de que Epyon Manor es ahora tuyo…

-Claro que lo estoy-le dirigió una sonrisa, haciendo que Duo se pusiera en alerta- ¿O es que no sabías que mi tío hizo un nuevo testamento?- le pregunto con falsa inocencia. Duo no pudo evitar que la sorpresa de la noticia se reflejara en su rostro, cosa que hizo sonreír aun mas ampliamente a la mujer- Ya veo que no.

-¿Qué…que hizo un nuevo testamento?- atino a preguntar.

-Oh Heero, pero que grosero de tu parte el no decirle- le reprocho falsamente al ojicobalto.

-¿Por qué Heero tendría que haberme dicho sobre eso?- se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente aunque por dentro ya sabía la respuesta.

-Porque el fue la razón por la que se hizo un nuevo testamento- le contesto saboreando cada palabra, sabiendo lo que provocaría en el trenzado.

La habitación permaneció en silencio. Duo había perdido más color del rostro, mientras miles de ideas unas más loca que la anterior circulaba por su mente.

-Heero¿tu sabías del nuevo testamento?- le pregunto suavemente Quatre, después de unos instantes. Duo le agradeció mentalmente que lo hiciera, el todavía no lograba articular palabra alguna.

-Fue a verme hace unos días a la compañía, me dijo que había hecho un nuevo testamento y que esta incluido en él, pero no me dijo de que se trataba- le contesto a su rubio primo- El y yo ya nos habíamos reconciliado- aclaró al ver la siguiente pregunta que se formaba en el rostro de Quatre.

-¿Y no pudiste tener la delicadeza de informarme de ello?- le reprocho Duo con enojo, habiendo recuperado el habla.

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?- le contesto con frialdad- ¿Es que acaso eso arruinaba tus planes Duo?

Duo permaneció en silencio sintiéndose repentinamente muy cansado. ¿De que le servía pelear?, de todas formas el no quería nada que le recordara su vida con Treize.

-Hagan lo que quieran- le contesto finalmente dirigiéndose hacia la sala- No me importa nada.

Y era verdad, nada le importaba realmente, porque al menos, la pesadilla había acabado...

Quatre pasó al lado de Heero y le dio una mirada airada, antes de ir a buscar a su amigo para ver si estaba bien.

Una vez que estuvieron solos en la cocina, Heero se volteo hacia Dorothy que se miraba su manicura muy tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué tuviste que decirle?- le pregunto fríamente.

-Para que de una vez vaya sabiendo a quien le pertenece esta casa.

El timbre de la puerta sonó haciendo eco por la casa.

Dorothy se aliso el vestido y avanzo hacia la sala para recibir al abogado, Heero por otra parte la siguió no sin antes murmurar.

-Eso ya lo veremos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de su creadora, yo solo los estoy utilizando para mi uso creativo (que es poco -.-U) La trama de la historia es originalmente de una novela, su autora es Diana Palmer, solo la estoy usando para basarme en una nueva historia pero con los personajes de GW.

Aviso: A las personas que no les gusta la relación boyxboy, entonces... ¡que carajo hacen aquí! lárguense antes de que les lance a Bush y decida mandarles poner un muro de contención.

Y recuerden…¡No podrán callarme! muajajaja

Ahora habiendo aclarado ese pequeño detalle, el fic -

o.O.o.O o.O.o.O o.O.o.O o.O.o.O o.O.o.O o.O.o.O o.O.o.O o.O.o.O o.O.o.O o.O.o.O

Capitulo II Black

Duo había escapado hacía la sala en busca de un refugio, sentía como si las paredes se cerraran a su alrededor y cada vez más sus frágiles nervios amenazaban con romperse y el no creía poder soportar perder nuevamente el control frente a Heero o Dorothy.

_As the walls are closing in__And the colours fade to black__And my eyes are falling fast and deep into me__And I follow the tracks that lead me down__And I never follow what's right__And they wonder sometimes when they see all the__Sadness and pain the truth begins to light_

Se puso una mano en la frente donde el dolor estaba aumentando, tratando en un vago intento de aliviar un poco el dolor.

Era una suerte que el abogado de Treize hubiera llegado ya y que Quatre se hubiera ofrecido a recibirlo, porque el honestamente no se sentía nada bien.

Sólo deseaba que todo terminara pronto, para bien o para mal, pensó mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en el sillón.

En ese momento un hombre de mediana estatura y una incipiente calvicie se acerco acompañado de Quatre, mientras que a sus espaldas pudo sentir la presencia del ojicobalto y la rubia.

-Empecemos con esto pronto- dijo la rubia a la vez que caminaba rumbo al que era el estudio de Treize.

El resto de los hombres la siguieron, pero Duo permaneció en su lugar con la mirada perdida.

Necesitaba controlarse, no podía dejarse dominar por el miedo y la ansiedad, pero era una batalla que sabía estaba perdiendo poco a poco y que en cualquier momento, los fantasmas del recuerdo llegarían para atormentarlo.

Heero que tampoco se había movido y estaba observando fijamente al castaño, notó como Duo se sumía de a poco en la angustia. Detestaba verlo sufrir pero tampoco podía perdonarlo por todo lo que había hecho el sufrir a su padrino.

Y él, por su estúpido orgullo, había estado lejos cuando la única persona que lo había cuidado de niño vivía atormentado a manos del jovencito que creyó amar una vez.

Hasta que descubrió sus planes, se recordó con amargura, apretando los puños.

Duo había tenido razón al decirle que finalmente después de dos años se había dignado pisar nuevamente Epyon Manor. Pero lo que el no sabía era que desde hacia un año había retomado nuevamente contacto con su padrino.

_'Cause I can't see no reason__What is blind cannot see__'Cause I want what is pleasin'__All I take should be free__What I rob from the innocent ones__What I'd steal from the womb_

No por el, sino porque este un día se había presentado a la compañía para comprobar como iban los avances.

El lo había tratado con frialdad, recalcándole cada vez que se le presentaba oportunidad, que Duo lo estaba engañando y que solo quería su dinero.

Hasta que Treize exploto y derrumbándose en la silla frente a el le había dado la razón, le había confesado que sabía que Duo no lo amaba, pero que no podía dejarlo ir porque estaba profundamente enamorado del jovencito de larga cabellera.

Con desesperación en su rostro le dijo que dormían en cuartos separados y que nunca le sonreía. Nunca.

Se disculpo con el por no haber creído en sus palabras, y le pidió que volvieran a ser una familia.

Heero estaba sorprendido, su padrino sufría y todo por Duo. Igual que él había penado una vez.

Acercándose a su padrino le ofreció a arreglar los papeles del divorcio. Pero Treize había saltado de la silla y rogado que no lo separara de su lado. Que no soportaría vivir sin Duo a su lado.

A regañadientes Heero acepto, pero desde ese entonces empezó a odiar al castaño.

Treize siguió frecuentándolo y Heero no podía evitar notar que cada vez parecía más y más consumido.

Pero no hizo nada. Y eso es algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Un día había ido a Gundam Company a decirle que había cambiado el testamento por uno nuevo y que el estaba incluido. Una semana después, estaba muerto.

Muerto porque finalmente cansado de recibir tanto desamor por parte de Duo, había terminado refugiándose en la bebida. Y según le habían dicho, Duo lo saco de la casa a patadas y Treize tratando de encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, había conducido bajo los efectos del alcohol y terminado matándose en una curva de un barranco.

Duo, Duo y siempre Duo.

Pero ahora iba a enmendar sus errores e iba a hacer pagar a Duo.

-¿Remordimientos de conciencia?- le pregunto fríamente al castaño, buscando devolverle un poquito del daño que había hecho.

Duo se le quedo mirando antes de asentir.

Claro que sentía remordimientos, pero por haber sido tan tonto y codependiente, si tan solo hubiera buscado una solución en vez de huir por el camino fácil que le ofrecieron probablemente las cosas hubieran sido mejor. Ni Heero, ni Treize y ni él, habrían tenido que pasar por la pesadilla en que se convirtió sus vidas.

-Que bueno- le respondió Heero con voz glacial mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Duo enarco una ceja y se dijo que tal vez, ya había comenzado el segundo round y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar. Ya no…

Apretando los puños se levanto y se atrevió a encararlo, mirando de reojo la puerta del despacho abierta desde la cual podía ver a su amigo.

-¿Porque te la pasas atormentándome?- le preguntó mirándolo fijamente, buscando encontrar un poco de comprensión dentro de aquellos ojos azules que alguna vez lo miraron con calor - Pareciera que me quieres castigar

-Eso es exactamente lo que pretendo.

Duo exhaló un suspiro.

-¿Y con que derecho?- inquirió dando un paso atrás- Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi persona.

-Pero alguna vez lo tuve- le contesto dando un paso hacia él a su vez, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Duo sabía a lo que se refería y agacho levemente la cabeza dando otro paso hacia atrás.

-Eso pertenece al pasado- levanto la cabeza con los ojos llameantes- Y ni en aquella época tenias ningún derecho.

-Tienes razón- le concedió avanzando- Pero tú tampoco tenías ningún derecho para interferir en mi vida.

-¿Interferir?

-Si- volvió a avanzar- Eras una persona interesada y oportunista, por eso te acercaste a mí, porque era rico y poderoso y eso era lo que querías. Jamás me quisiste- declaró con los ojos oscureciéndosele- y tampoco quisiste a mi padrino. Y por tu avaricia mi tutor sufrió bajo tus manos, con tus crueldades y desplantes de niño mimado.

¿Treize sufrió¿Treize sufrió?, se repitió el castaño en su mente, por un segundo estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada limpia, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

Así que Heero creía que era Treize el que había recibido todo el daño de la relación por dos años…que equivocado estaba.

¿Qué pasaría si le confesara toda la verdad?

¿Dejarían de cerrarse las paredes sobre el?

¿La noche seguiría llegando tan rápida y oscura como el océano?

Pero no, lo único que podía ver era oscuridad, una oscuridad tan grande que se cernía amenazante sobre el, constante, recordándole todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos.

_If I cried me a river of all my confessions__Would I drown in my shallow regret__As the walls are closing in__And the colours fade to black__And the night is falling fast and deep into the sea__And in the darkness all that I can see__The frightened and the weak__Are forced __to cling to mistakes they know nothing of__At mercy are the meek_

-No sabes nada- le siseó con una aparente calma a Heero.

-Te equivocas- le dijo- Se todo, absolutamente todo y eso es algo que jamás te perdonare. Atormentaste a mi padrino…y me mataste a mí.

Por un segundo a Duo le pareció que Heero iba a decir otra cosa al último, pero seguro era debido a sus nervios que se estaban destrozando más.

Frunció el ceño dispuesto a dar por terminada la conversación, sobretodo porque el dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

- No se te a ocurrido pensar que Treize no es la victima.- inquirió mirándolo fijamente

-¿Me vas a decir que la única victima aquí eres tú?- le contesto con ironía.

No, claro que no podía pensar en ello porque entonces no sería lógicamente posible en su cerebro terco, pensó el castaño pero no le dijo nada, simplemente se giró sobre sus talones rumbo al estudio, pero una mano de acero se apodero de su muñeca derecha y lo hizo girar de nuevo.

Duo exclamo un gemido de sorpresa ahogado.

-No creas que vas a poder actuar siempre- le dijo con voz dura- Se que aquí el victimario eres tú. Así que haz una cosa buena en tu vida y lárgate- continuó con veneno en la voz- Vete lejos donde jamás tenga que volver a verte, ni toparme contigo en la calle.

-Suéltame…- gimió Duo tratando de soltarse del agarre pero Heero sólo apretó más fuerte.

En un intento desesperado por pedir ayuda, giro el rostro hacia la puerta del despacho, pero lo único que vio fue a la rubia sonriéndole satisfactoriamente antes de cerrar la puerta, con Quatre y el abogado intercambiando palabras a sus espaldas.

Heero lo tomo de la barbilla y lo obligo a enfrentarlo.

-No hasta que hayas entendido- le recalco- Una vez ya me encantaste pequeño hechicero, pero tus artilugios no surtieron efecto conmigo y por eso tuviste que vengarte de mí con la persona que más estimaba, mi padrino- le reclamo.

-¡Mentira!- le gritó esta vez tratando de zafarse con ayuda de su mano libre- ¡Me estas haciendo daño, Heero!

-No tanto como el que tú has causado- siseó- Tú lo mataste.

-No…- gimió desesperándose.

Sentía como de a poco su cuerpo se iba quedando sin energías, y el hecho de que Heero lo tuviera retenido contra su voluntad lo estaba aterrando.

Toda la valentía falsa que tenía momentos antes se acababa de evaporar.

Ahora lo único que necesitaba era escapar, necesitaba irse, no soportaba escuchar las acusaciones que le hiciera Heero.

-Tú lo corriste de la casa estando ebrio, tú provocaste que condujera y por lo tanto tú lo mataste- le acusó tomando su otra muñeca para que dejara de forcejear, apresándolo en un abrazo.

-¡Basta¡Basta, por favor!- rogó Duo- ¡Deja de torturarme¿No ha sido suficiente sufrimiento, acaso?- preguntó, pero esta vez no se estaba dirigiendo hacia el ojicobalto, histérico ya, se revolvía como gato patas arriba entre los brazos de Heero.

En sus ojos se veía la desesperación y el terror que invadía al castaño, ninguna lágrima salía de sus ellos, pero el hecho de que su piel se tornara más blanca que un papel y al tenerlo en sus brazos, sentirlo tan frágil como parecía, le empezó a recorrer una cosquilla por el cuerpo que no pudo identificar. Sería acaso que era él el que estaba sintiendo remordimientos, pero aún así sus labios no se detuvieron y de ellos salieron palabras que no pudo retener a tiempo...

-No eres nada.

-¡Eso lo sé!- le gritó esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos, en su histeria, su cabello castaño se había soltado de algunas partes y ahora caían suaves mechones enmarcando su cara- Eso lo sé muy bien… - repitió despacio bajando la cabeza y cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello- Suéltame por favor- le pidió nuevamente completamente quieto.

Y Heero obedeció.

Sintiéndose libre del agarre Duo corrió hacia el despacho y se metió rápidamente en el.

Pero Heero se quedo parado en medio de la sala, rodeado de silencio y preguntándose que era lo que había pasado.

No había soltado a Duo porque este se lo pidiera, había sido la sumisión a la que pareció rendirse, la fragilidad que salía por cada poro de ese pequeño cuerpo y sobre todo, el tono con el que había admitido no que no era nada, por un momento le dio la sensación de que no era la primera vez que le dijeran esas palabras al castaño y sintió de pronto el inmenso deseo de mandarlo todo al diablo, de entrar en el despacho y abrazarlo contra su pecho asegurándole que iban a estar bien, que el lo protegería y que…

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de disipar esos pensamientos, el no podía sentir otra cosa por el pequeño viudo de su padrino más que odio, se dijo tratando de repetirlo como un mantra para convencerse…aunque no estaba muy seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí, voy a empezar con la lectura del testamento- dijo el hombre colocándose unas gafas redondas sobre su larga nariz y tomando asiento en el que era el lugar que ocupaba Treize – "Yo Treize Khushrenada, haciendo habilidad de todas mis facultades mentales le dejo la mi orgullo, Epyon Manor a…."

Duo simplemente se bloqueó, sentía perfectamente la mirada preocupada de Quatre, la de odio de Dorothy y la intensidad de los ojos azules de Heero.

Pero lo único que deseaba era que todos se fueran y disfrutar un poco de la amiga y traicionera soledad...

Miró distraídamente alrededor y tembló involuntariamente.

Estando sentado en el despacho de Treize con tantas cosas que le hicieran recordar no pudo evitar volver al pasado.

Donde todo empezara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flash Back

Duo y Quatre tenían un mes conociéndose, pero el castaño jamás había ido a la casa del rubio, a pesar de las insistencias de este.

Un día acepto y fue donde conoció a Heero.

Estaban a punto de subir a la habitación de Quatre cuando un hombre alto y de cabello castaño salió por la puerta y se quedo viendo a Duo con evidente interés.

-Ah, Heero, te presento a Duo Maxwell, es mi amigo- le dijo señalando al castaño que parecía totalmente hipnotizado- Duo, este es Heero, mi primo.

Duo extendió cortésmente la mano para saludarlo, pero al momento en que Heero correspondiera con un apretón una corriente eléctrica hizo que ambos retiraran la mano de golpe.

-Voy a salir- fue todo lo que dijo el ojicobalto a su primo antes de salir por la puerta no sin antes mirar nuevamente a Duo.

Le había gustado y no podía negarlo. Pero¿Qué había sido esa electricidad que había sentido?, se preguntó.

Duo por su parte había quedado totalmente hechizado por esos ojos que a pesar de mostrarse fríos, tenía la sospecha de que podían llegar a ser cálidos y amorosos.

Desde entonces nunca había negado una invitación de Quatre y cada que tenía oportunidad trataba de acercase al dueño de tan enigmáticos ojos, por lo menos para verlo desde lejos.

Así descubrió que era una persona muy seria y reservada, que le gustaba estar en compañía de la soledad y su laptop, que cargaba para todos lados. En cierta forma, se dijo, tenía un gran parecido de personalidad con su hermano.

Con alegría se dio cuenta que tenían los mismos gustos con respecto a la música y libros, aunque difirieran en la comida, mientras que a él le gustaba las cosas dulces a Heero parecía agradarle mas lo salado, así como el café solo y leer el periódico en la mañana en su despacho después de haber desayunado y siempre, con su fiel laptop a un lado.

Incluso había descubierto un pequeño gesto oculto de Heero, siempre que estaba sumamente concentrado, solía fruncir levemente el ceño haciendo una pequeña arruguita que lo hacia ver encantador, a su ver.

Pero Heero siempre parecía encontrar un pretexto para irse de la casa cuando estaba, para su tristeza, a el no le importaba que le huyera, se conformaba con verlo de lejos cada que hubiera oportunidad.

Los días fueron pasando hasta convertirse en meses y en todo ese tiempo no podía sacar al dueño de aquellos ojos de sus sueños.

Hasta que una noche despertó sudoroso y con un problemita entre las piernas, se dio cuenta que deseaba que Heero lo quisiera, más que a un simple amigo.

Quería que Heero lo deseara y sobretodo, quería ser suyo.

Sólo que desde que tuviera ese sueño, una duda asaltaba su mente constantemente.

Duo era gay y no lo negaba, Quatre, su amigo le había confesado recientemente que el también, pero… ¿y Heero?, de pronto sus dudas se convirtieron en temores.

¿Y que si Heero por eso lo evitaba como la peste por que sabia que era gay?, o peor aún, por que había notado que le gustaba y se alejaba para que no se fuera a ilusionar con el

Desde que sus dudas se transformaran en temores y asaltaran constantemente sus noches, había estado algo taciturno y con la mente siempre en otra parte. Y así se lo hizo saber su hermano Solo un día que estaban en el negocio de la familia, por así decir.

-Desde hace días que estas así Duo¿te sientes mal?- le cuestiono mientras desmantelaba una pieza de un mobil suit.

Duo y Solo Maxwell eran hermanos que se las habían tenido que arreglar para sobrevivir desde que fueran niños, quedaron huérfanos un día que asaltaron su casa asesinando a su padres, Duo solo tenía cuatro años y Solo seis.

Debido a ese trágico accidente, se los llevaron a un orfanato, donde varias veces trataron de adoptar a uno u otro pero nunca ambos, por lo que tuvieron que luchar para no ser separados.

Duo con sus travesuras y Solo con su estoicismo y cinismo para ser sólo un niño, lograron deshacerse de cualquier padre adoptivo que se presentara.

Así pasaron el resto de su infancia bajo el cuidado de la hermana Helen, a la cual llegaron a querer como una segunda madre.

Hasta que llego el día que se tuvieron que ir, Duo nunca supo porque sólo supo que les prohibieron volver y que si lo hacían llamarían a la policía, por lo menos era lo que les había gritado el director desde la entrada.

Y así, a sus apenas escasos catorce años Solo tuvo que verse en la necesidad de buscar un empleo para poder mantenerse el y a su pequeño hermano.

De poco a poco fueron progresando, luchando al día a día para sobrevivir hasta que a los dieciocho, Solo trabajaba en una deshuesadora de mobil suits bajo el ala de un anciano que los veía como a sus nietos.

Cuando el señor murió, les dejo la "compañía" y desde entonces ambos se habían dedicado a ello.

Solo desmantelaba las partes útiles y las revendía a las grandes compañías mientras que Duo se encargaba de los componentes internos.

-No es nada, es sólo que…- balbució incomodo el castaño, dudoso sobre si decirle o no a Solo que era lo que lo atormentaba.

Ellos siempre habían tenido una buena comunicación y si había algo que Solo le había inculcado muy bien era a no mentir.

-Estas enamorado- le dijo Solo con una gentil sonrisa sacándolo de su apuro - y específicamente de Heero- sonrió aun más ampliamente.

Duo sólo lo miro muy sorprendido a la vez que su rostro se cubría de un intenso rubor.

-Yo…yo…- balbuceo de nuevo, incapaz de negarlo.

Solo sabía de su preferencia sexual y no le importaba. Lo único que le dijo cuando se lo confeso fue que el nunca dejaría de ser su hermanito.

-No puedes mentir Duo, además, aunque no conozca al tan famoso Heero, no hablas de otra cosa.

-¡No es cierto!- se defendió con un pequeño puchero.

-Claro que si hermanito, incluso cuando alguien pronuncia su nombre tus ojos se iluminan y brillan. Si no me crees, mírate.

Ante tal confirmación, Duo se llevo una mano a la cara y busco rápido algo en lo que pudiera reflejar su imagen, solo para encontrarse que era totalmente cierto.

Pareciera que alguien había puesto dos estrellas en sus pupilas y que estas resplandecían como en el firmamento.

Derrotado bajo el pedazo de mobil que había usado como espejo y suspiro.

-Tienes razón- admitió- No se como paso, si apenas y lo conozco. ¡Y que decir de haber cruzado más de dos palabras con él!

-Al corazón no se le manda- le dijo.

-Ya lo sé, pero…ni siquiera se si es como yo- murmuró despacio.

-¿Gay?- inquirió su hermano adivinando sus pensamientos.

Duo asintió en respuesta ocultando sus ojos con el pelo.

Solo se quedo meditando un segundo. Sabía que su hermano aún era muy pequeño para estar enamorado, sólo tenía diecisiete años, pero también sabía que era posible que Heero fuera el hombre destinado para él. Aunque aún quedaba la incógnita de si Duo era el hombre destinado para Heero.

-¿No te ha mencionado algo Quatre?- le pregunto después de un momento.

-Dice que parece ser que esta saliendo con una tal Relela Darlian- le dijo a lo que su hermano abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¿Querrás decir Relena Peacecraft?- volvió a cuestionar a lo que el castaño solo se encogió de hombros- Si es ella, entonces hermanito debo decirte que tienes una fuerte competencia. Relena es la embajada de la paz, una mujer muy importante y poderosa, y a lo que se comenta es una persona que obtiene lo que quiere… siempre.

-Genial, entonces Heero se va a casar con ella y ser feliz como una perdiz- le dijo desanimado.

-Vamos, aún hay algo de posibilidad- trato de animarlo- Trata de volverte su amigo primero y luego el destino dirá- le dijo guiñándole un ojo en tono cómplice, antes de regresar a su labor.

Duo permaneció un momento meditando las palabras de su hermano, antes de que el también regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante la semana que siguió, se las arreglo para que Quatre lo invitara a su casa.

Y armándose de valor y siguiendo el consejo de Solo, se decidió a hablarle a Heero… cuando su alma decidiera volver a su cuerpo nuevamente, se dijo con una mano en su pecho.

Claro que el destino tenia otros planes y apenas habiendo dado dos pasos, se topo de frente con Heero que llevaba unos papeles en la mano, pero por ir distraído y Duo completamente nervioso ambos terminaron chocando y cayendo al suelo ante una lluvia de papeles.

-Lo siento mucho- fue la rápida disculpa del castaño antes de ponerse a recoger con un rubor en el rostro, las hojas tiradas por el piso.

Heero no dijo nada, simplemente se puso a recoger también.

Duo cada vez se ponía más y más nervioso, casi podía oír los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, y el hablador que era, no podía encontrar la forma de sacar una plática decente.

Finalmente ambos terminaron de recoger los papeles, y Duo con su montoncito en la mano se acerco a Heero para entregárselos pero con una mirada de reojo algo llamo su atención.

Heero extendió la mano con la clara intención de arrebatarle las hojas, pero Duo lo quito de su alcance instintivamente para el segundo siguiente darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Eh…ah...lo siento…pero… ¿esto de aquí es un modelo de un mobil doll?- le pregunto, a lo que Heero solo enarco una ceja y asintió.

-Esta muy bien diseñado- le dijo con una sonrisa, admirando el trabajo- esta muy bien situado el rifle pero si le colocaras un escudo electromagnético podría ser de gran ayuda al momento de realizar los trabajos en el espacio- le aconsejo analizando con ojo critico el diseño- Uno nunca sabe con lo que se pueda topar allá arriba y sería un buen medio de protección, aunque también si…- de pronto se callo dándose cuenta que nuevamente estaba hablando como un loro y rápidamente le devolvió las hojas a Heero- Lo siento, siempre hablo de más sin darme cuenta, incluso mi hermano Solo me dice que hablo hasta por lo oídos, cosa que no es muy lógica pero es que es una cosa curiosa que me pasa cuando me pongo nervioso…no digo que me pongas nervioso…bueno si…¡pero no es lo que piensas!...es solo que…

-Duo- le corto Heero con una voz que al castaño le sonó angelical.

-Eh… ¿si?- respondió tímidamente retorciéndose las manos en la espalda.

-Cállate.

Duo que no se esperaba esa respuesta/orden, abrió los ojos sorprendido y después hizo un puchero enfadado.

Un puchero que se dijo Heero internamente, se le veía sumamente encantador.

-¿Por qué me callas?, ya se que hablo mucho pero no tenías porque callarme yo sólo….

-Lo estas haciendo de nuevo- le corto nuevamente.

Duo esta vez tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado y mirar al piso.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Heero observando las hojas que le diera Duo.

-Sabes de mobils suits- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Duo sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, es lógico, mi hermano y yo manejamos un deshuesadero de mobils y en mis tiempos libres me pongo a diseñar nuevos modelos con piezas que he visto y estudiado un poco en la red.

-Me gustaría verlos- le dijo de pronto Heero.

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que logro pronunciar el castaño.

¿Es que Heero se estaba refiriendo a lo que el creía que se estaba refiriendo?

-Tus diseños, me gustaría que algún día me los mostrarás.

¡Si¡Si era lo que creía!

-Claro, cuando quieras te los puedo traer.

-¿Que te parece mañana?- le preguntó a lo que Duo asintió entusiasmado- Bien, entonces tal vez de paso podamos ir a cenar a algún lado o a lo mejor quieras comer aquí y que Rashid prepare algo.

Duo no podía creer que Heero le estuviera invitando a cenar¡a salir con él!

Por Shinigami, si esto era un sueño que nadie lo despertara, rogo mentalmente.

Pero aún así estuvo a punto de pellizcarse el brazo para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

-Esta…esta bien, digo, salir…claro, si tú quieres.

-Ok, entonces a las 8, yo paso por ti.

-Pero…no sabes donde vivo- le dijo a lo que Heero solo sonrió ligeramente.

Sonrisa que fue suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara considerablemente.

-Olvidas que Quatre sí.

Claro, Quatre, su amigo y el primo de Heero.

-Esta bien, entonces te veo mañana a las 8- repitió con una enorme sonrisa sin poder evitar que en su rostro se notara la felicidad inmensa que sentía.

Heero hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de girarse por donde había venido.

Y Duo, Duo se sentía en un cuento de hadas…

…que pronto se podía volver en una pesadilla.


End file.
